Searching for Me?
by Sabrina Scarlet
Summary: Apa sih yang kurang darinya? Wajahnya? Tampan, terlalu tampan malah! Otaknya? Dia mendapatkan tiga perempat bagian otak Einsten! Tidak berbakat? Hah, kau kira semua piala yang berbaris di ruang piala itu ukiran namanya siapa saja? 50% itu milik Sasuke tau! "Menurutmu... Apa aku harus mengganti orientasi seksualku agar dapat pacar?" SIIING... My first fanfic xD Please RnR,sankyuu xD


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNINGs:

**Typo**(s), **Alur yang aneh**, **Diksi yang **–agak, lumayan, sangat- **Hancur,** **Out Of Character**, **Alternative Universal**, dan** segala kekurangan lainnya**.

Author's Note:

Konnichiwa gozaimashita! Watashi no namae wa Sabrina desu! Ogenki desu ka, minna-san? :D

Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku

Aku masih bingung mau pakai pairing apa disini, ada saran? Heheh, arigatou!^O^/

Aku mohon review dan concrit dari para senpai dan readers semuanya :D Onegaaai? , *bows*

**Don't forget for leave your Review! :D**

**Give me your concrit about this FanFic!**

Hope You Like It!

Sabrina's present

**SEARCHING FOR ME?**

**Mission 1 Must I?**

**oOOo**

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat damai di Tokyo. Sebuah kota padat, yang merupakan Ibukota di sebuah Negara maju, yang merupakan salah satu dari dua 'Macan' di Asia. Tempat dimana Tokyo _Tower_, atau bisa disebut juga tempat Menara Tokyo berada. Dimana kereta-kereta _shinkansen_ memulai perjalanannya ke kota-kota lain. Tempat yang… seperti yang kalian bayangkan pada kota-kota besar lainnya di dunia; dimana gedung-gedung penantang langit berdiri kokoh di tengah kota.

Tidak hanya para karyawan, dan wiraswasta saja yang selalu sibuk di sana. Pelajar-pelajar dengan tugas, pekerjaan rumah, dan sejenisnya, juga selalu mengisi kepadatan di kota itu. Dari tingkat terendah hingga kuliah.

Sama seperti kegiatan seorang mahasiswa berambut raven, dan berkulit putih mendekati pucat yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Di sebuah rumah yang terlampau luas untuk ditinggali dua orang. Bergaya Minimalis Eropa sehingga terlihat sangat –luar biasa- mencolok diantara rumah-rumah disekitarnya.

Mata _onyx_nya terhalang oleh sebuah kacamata minus yang tidak membuatnya mendapat julukan 'cupu' di Universitasnya, malah bisa dibilang dia jadi terlihat lebih tampan dengan kacamata itu. Dengan kata lain, semakin banyak pula fans yang ia miliki. Juga jeritan-jeritan histeris dari para perempuan-perempuan genit yang selalu hadir tanpa memikirkan keadaan maupun situasi.

Jari-jari tangan lentik miliknya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ laptop kesayangannya. Sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melirik sebuah buku tebal yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari laptopnya, dan membolak-balik lembaran halamannya.

Sekarang, dapat kita simpulkan, bahwa sepertinya dia sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Mempertahankan status sebagai Mahasiswa-Teladan-tanpa-pemberitahuan-terlebih-dahulu itu memang sulit. Ah, tapi itu -terlampau- mudah untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayo makan malam!" seru Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adik laki-lakinya.

"Hn. Aku sedang sibuk Itachi," balas sang Adik singkat sambil tetap fokus kepada tugas dihadapannya.

"Jangan lama-lama, nanti kau sakit. Segeralah turun ke bawah." Itachi mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, dan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Setelah sebelumnya meninju pelan pintu kayu itu, dan bergumam kecil. "Panggil aku dengan panggilan yang lebih sopan, Bocah."

"Hn," balas Sasuke, dan menghela nafas panjang. 'Kenapa tugas-tugas ini bisa terlihat sangat rumit?'

Merasa pundaknya sudah mulai pegal, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak pergi dari meja belajarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang cukup besar dan nyaman. Sambil menikmati keheningan yang sejak tadi memang mendominasi keadaan di kamarnya. Detik jam, deru kendaraan di luar kamarnya, dan sayup-sayup gonggongan anjing liar yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada.

'_Oy, Sasuke. Padahal kau kan cukup terkenal, kenapa masih belum mempunyai kekasih sampai sekarang?'_

Entah kenapa, terbayang perkataan salah seorang temannya –Suigetsu- saat istirahat siang tadi. Awalnya mereka hanya membicarakan tentang tugas skripsi yang diberikan oleh Dosennya sebelum istirahat. Lalu, entah jenis setan apa yang lewat di depan Suigetsu sehingga dia memulai pembicaraan yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya, dan menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan Suigetsu padanya.

'Tch. Konyol. Perempuan itu merepotkan. Untuk apa aku memiliki status seperti itu. Lagi pula aku yakin, semua perempuan di dunia itu sama seperti mahkluk-mahkluk aneh di Universitas itu,' batin Sasuke, sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Dia menaruh kacamatanya di meja kecil yang dekat dengan tempat tidurnya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga menghadap ke samping. Berhadapan langsung dengan jendela yang menghadap keluar kamarnya.

'Perempuan? Apakah ada di suatu tempat di Dunia ini, ada seseorang yang memiliki kriteria sama seperti orang yang selalu aku bayangkan?' Sasuke kembali berbicara dengan hati kecilnya yang selalu hampa dan kosong itu.

'Bagaimana kalau tidak ada sama sekali?' Sasuke sempat sedikit menegang dengan pemikirannya tadi. 'Apa aku harus mengubah orientasi seksualku?' Oke, kini Sasuke mulai mengubah posisi tidurnya, hingga benar-benar duduk di kasurnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, dan membuang napasnya kasar. 'Masa hanya karena hal itu saja aku harus mengubah orientasi seksualku? Gila.' Lalu dengan sembarangan, Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Untung saja kepala jeniusnya itu tidak terbentur dengan kepala tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu.

Setelah sekian menit berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi. Mandi dengan air hangat. Hangat yang sangat hangat. Berarti panas? Eh, tidak hanya hangat. Tolong coret kalimat-kalimat tidak penting itu.

Setelah mengisi _bath-tub_ di kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamarnya, Sasuke segera membuka semua pakaiannya. Setelah membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin dari shower terlebih dahulu, dia segera menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam _bath-tub_ itu. Mencoba menyamankan posisi tubuhnya, dan menikmati sensasi hangat yang menjalari setiap kulit porselennya.

"Hmm…" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Menjadikan tangan itu senderan yang cukup nyaman untuk kepala jeniusnya itu. Menerawang, dan menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya yang berwarna putih. Memikirkan sesuatu yang… sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ingin dia lupakan.

"Orientasi seksual? Mengubahnya?" Sasuke bergumam kecil. Mungkin kini dia nampak seperti lelaki remaja galau yang biasa muncul di komik-komik shoujo ketika dia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan sang tokoh utama yang luar biasa cantik, manis, dan sexy. Oke, serius!

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, 'Seperti tidak ada wanita lain di sekelilingku saja. Ayolah, jangan konyol Sasuke.'

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Menatap wajah tampannya yang terpantul dari cermin di hadapannya. Menatap seluk-beluk wajahnya. Mulai dari rambut, mata, hidung, bibir, dan seluruh wajahnya. Lalu menatap bayangannya sendiri dengan tajam.

'Tidak berguna," gumamnya pelan dan menghela nafas berat sambil kembali berbaring nyaman di _bath-tub_. Menghela nafas berat dan kembali memikirkan hal yang membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri. 'Suigetsu sialan!'

**oOOo**

Sekali lagi, Universitas adalah tempat terburuk! Terburuk yang sangat sangat buruk! Ditambah ribuan fans dari seluruh angkatan yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu kehadiran dirinya. Menatap dirinya dengan binar kekaguman. Tapi bagi Sasuke, ini adalah satu-satunya tatapan yang sangat membunuh, menyebalkan, dan menjengkelkan.

Membuang nafasnya berat dan cepat, lalu memutuskan untuk membalikkan arah tujuannya. Berniat memutar melewati pintu gerbang belakang. 'Aku sudah terlalu bosan mengalami ini. Dasar mahkluk aneh.'

Sasuke berjalan menatap langkah kakinya. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan membuang nafasnya panjang. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar terbebas dari segerombolan makhluk aneh itu.

Sampai...

"Oey! Sasuke!" dengan suara keras Suigetsu memanggil 'sahabat'nya. Membuat sang pemilik nama mengernyit perih merasakan telinganya berdenging sesaat.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dari sudut matanya, dan segera meninggalkan Suigetsu pergi. Suigetsu hanya membuang nafasnya kesal. Yah, untuk _kali ini_, tidak apa-apa. Memang siapalagi yang bisa membuatnya terkenal kalau bukan Sasuke? Dan juga... Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya selalu mendapatkan _tambahan uang jajan_ setiap hari kalau bukan dari ayahnya Sasuke? Suigetsu hanya menyeringai tipis, dan berjalan tenang menerjang kerumunan gadis-gadis yang masih menatap siluet punggung tegap Sasuke. _'Karena aku berhutang banyak padanya, sepertinya tidak apa-apa.'_

Sasuke hanya menatap ujung sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna biru gelap. Berpikir bahwa apa mungkin dia memang harus mengubah orientasi seksualnya. Oh, jangan itu lagi Sasuke! Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lorong universitas yang masih bisa dijangkau indera penglihatannya. Dia menemukan gadis-gadis yang mentapnya dengan binar-binar kebahagiaan –karena merasa ditatap-, laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, gadis bergaya emo yang menatapnya nakal –Sasuke mulai bergidik-, dan... Sekumpulan _lelaki_ yang mengedip-kedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Nafas Sasuke tersendat di tenggorokan, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tubuhnya bergetar menahan geli. Hiii!

_Like the music in my head..._

_That's playin' over and over and over..._

Sasuke meraba kantong celananya, merasakan di mana getaran telepon genggamnya berasal. Setelah menemukannya, mata kelamnya menyapu nama yang tertera di layar teleponnya. Sejenak dia menghela nafas, dan menekan tombol hijau di layarnya. '_Orang berisik lagi.'_

"Oey, Teme!" suara riang terdengat di ujung saluran di sana. Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang kelasnya, membiarkan seseorang di sana merengut kesal menunggu jawabannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya berikutnya, Sasuke menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinganya. "Hoy, jawaaaab!"

Sasuke mengernyit, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang kini terbalut sweater putih ke gagang pintu yang sedang menahan dirinya untuk melonjak kegirangan karena dipegang oleh mahasiswa tampan sejagat universitasnya.

Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan kelas, lalu disambut oleh riuh kegirangan dari para perempuan yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya di depan _layar_ tulis. Riuh, naik tingkat ke geraman, naik tingkat ke bisikkan, naik tingkat ke teriakkan, dan... Jeritan!

"WUAAAAA! SASUKE-SAMAAAAAAAA!"

Gadis-gadis itu semakin bertindak liar. Ada yang menarik-narik jaket Sasuke, mencakarnya, mencubit pipinya, dan menjambak rambutnya. Munculah kerutan kesal Sasuke di dahinya. Sasuke menggeram kesal, dan mendesis seram, "Menyingkir."

Gadis-gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan segala aktifitasnya. Termasuk perempuan yang mulai mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke '_sahabat pribadi'_-nya Sasuke. Hei! Kau tau itu adalah aset kepemilikkan sah yang hanya dimiliki oleh Sasuke! Turun temurun milik keluarga Uchiha!

Sasuke mengarahkan kakinya ke bangku di sebelah pemuda berambut emas yang tengah menatapnya sumringah. Setelah sampai, Sasuke menaruh tasnya di atas meja, dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius. Kedua alis matanya menaut sempurna, kedua bola matanya yang kelam menatap lekat iris mata kebiruan. Dia tau, dia bingung harus menunjukkan ekspresi apa pada sahabatnya ini. Baru pertama kali ia akan menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang konyol, aneh, dan segala macam hal yang terkait.

Naruto mulai bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Sasuke, dan memundurkan punggungnya mengambil jarak aman. "Ehem, Sasuke, batasan."

Sasuke menahan napas, memundurkan tubuhnya, dan menghela napas pasrah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak biasa. Naruto yang sudah biasa dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang '_kurang normal_' menatapnya khawatir. '_Dia bukan kurang normal lagi, tapi mulai tak normal._'

Naruto berdeham agak keras, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

Kepala Sasuke langsung tegak dan menatap Naruto, "Kau mengerti keadaankuh!"

Naruto semakin terhenyak dan bergidik sampai tubuhnya bergetar. Dia jelas menyadari baru saja Sasuke menambahkan huruf '_H_' di ujung kalimatnya. Dia mulai menggeser mejanya dari Sasuke satu centi, "T-tidak. M-memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke –sangat- jelas tidak menyadari kalimatnya barusan. "Aku hanya... Ah, tidak."

Naruto mengernyit heran. Dia tipe orang yang gampang penasaran. Pokoknya dia harus tau! Apapun caranya pokoknya dia harus tau! Lalu, dia menggesekan mejanya sampai ujung meja miliknya nyaris menimpa ujung meja Sasuke. "Apa? Apa? Apa? Beri tau akuuu!"

Sasuke hanya menggelangkan kepalanya pelan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan. _Apa benar aku harus memberi tau orang ini?_ Sasuke jelas sangat galau. Perkataan Suigetsu kemarin jelas-jelas mulai menghantui tiap sisi kepalanya. Bayangkan, Naruto saja yang sejelek itu, yang bahkan tidak mencapai sepuluh persen ketampanan dirinya saja, sudah punya _bekas_ pacar sampai sepuluh buah. Lee yang kemampuan basketnya tidak sampai lima persen dari milik Sasuke saja sudah punya lima buah bekas pacar. Neji dan Gaara? Oh, sudahlah, mereka punya terlalu banyak pacar.

'Shikamaru?"

Ya! Shikamaru! Jelas! Dialah yang mampu mencapai 95% kejeniusan darinya dan jelas pula dia belum punya pa-

"Shika-kun, sampai jumpa nanti. Aishiteru!"

"Ya, aishiteru." Shikamaru tersenyum, dan mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu. Tatapannya begitu lembut, begitu penuh cinta. Oh ya, kembali pada Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin hancur. Lihat, itu dia pacar Shikamaru. Apa sih yang kurang darinya? Wajahnya? Tampan, terlalu tampan malah! Otaknya? Dia mendapatkan tiga perempat bagian otak Einsten! Tidak berbakat? Hah, kau kira semua piala yang berbaris di ruang piala itu ukiran namanya siapa saja? 50% itu milik Sasuke tau! Sasuke akhirnya membanting keningnya ke atas meja cukup keras. Naruto menatap Sasuke semakin iba, '_Oh, apa yang terjadi pada sahabatku ini? Yang suka tebar pesona? Yang suka membuat perempuan seperti ikan kurang air? Apa dia akan mati, makanya dia sampai seperti ini?_' pikir sisi dramatis Naruto.

Naruto _dengan penuh perhatian _menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan, "Tenang saja, sobat. Aku yakin kau akan mati dengan tenang."

Klik! Kerutan itu muncul lagi, dan aura ungu kehitaman mulai menyeruak dari tiap pori tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan mungkin mati, Baka."

"Baik-baik. Jadi, memang apa masalahmu?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengakui kalau Sasuke memang orang aneh.

"Pertama, geser dulu mejamu."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menggeser mejanya ke tempat semula. Lalu, menatap Sasuke. "Sudah."

Tenggorokan Sasuke mulai terasa kering, telapak tangannya berkeringat, "Janji kau tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa?"

"Yaaa," jawab Naruto malas sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa yang kurang dariku?"

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Kau terlalu narsis."

"Hah?"

Naruto berdeham lagi, setiap Sasuke menambahkan huruf '_H_' di ujung kalimatnya, atau pertanyaannya. "Bisakah kau menghilangkan huruf 'H' itu? Kau semakin aneh saja, Sasuke."

Lelaki berambut raven itu hanya menatap tajam pada pemuda itu. "Lupakan. Lalu menurutmu apa yang membuatku tidak punya pacar sampai saat ini?"

Jelas, lagi-lagi perkataan Suigetsu dua hari yang lalu telah mempengaruhi pikirannya. Dia sangat sangat sangat jelas tidak sadar sesuatu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menutupi perasaan geli yang menggelitik perutnya. "Tidak tau."

"Menurutmu... Apa aku harus mengganti orientasi seksualku agar dapat pacar?"

SIIING...

Dua puluh pasang mata melotot menatap Sasuke, termasuk Naruto dan Dosen nyentrik yang berdiri di depan yang tengah menyiapkan materi. Tidak ada yang sempat atau mampu bernapas, sampai seluruh wajah di ruangan itu memucat. Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi -masih tidak menyadari sesuatu-, "Ah, lupakan."

**oOo TO BE CONTINUE oOo**

Gimana? Jelek ya, minna-san? ~_~

Aku mohon review dari kalian semua yaaah! :D

Sankyuu~ 3

-Sabrina-


End file.
